El Hombre del Piano
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Toca otra vez viejo perdedor...un joven y arrogante pianista esta por recibir la leccion de su vida, al conocer la vida del que fuera el mejor pianista de todos los tiempos UxS- DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal

Hola que tal? Heme aquí atreviéndome a aparecerme con un nuevo fic aun debo un song fic a una personita especial por ahí con una pareja que me agrada pero de la que no he escrito Yaten x Sere.

Regreso con un nuevo SxS aunque en un principio no lo parezca, en fin sin mas rodeos les dejo aquí….

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen ¡que mas quisiera!, una verdadera lastima. u.u.

"_**El Hombre del Piano"**_

_**U.R.R**_

_**S&S**_

Una hermosa melodía se dejaba escuchar por aquella sencilla estancia, el salón de blancas paredes cuyo único adorno eran un par de cuadros renacentistas, un sencillo sofá color crema el cual era ocupado por un hombre de largos cabellos índigo, y aquel piano que era tocado por las manos de aquel ángel de dorados cabellos era todo lo que constituía aquel lugar.

La melodía termino y el joven abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante su interpretación, dejando ver al par de joyas turquesas que poseía, su vista se fijo en el mayor pero aquel simplemente tenia la misma expresión de siempre…insatisfacción, se sintió molesto.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-Nada, ese el problema Milo, no sucede nada simplemente no me conmueves-

El chico se paro molesto haciendo que sus rizos dorados se movieran graciosamente aunque aquella situación de gracioso no tenia nada, se acerco hasta situarse frente al mayor.

-Estoy harto de que me digas lo mismo, sabes que mi talento es único hasta en Julliard lo reconocieron, a ti se te contrato para que me ayudaras a entrar al conservatorio de Austria, cumpliste con tu trabajo ahora deja de fastidiarme la existencia-…el peliazul le miro con aquel aire de superioridad que sabia detestaba aquel engreído muchachito.

El rubio molesto se acerco a donde guardaba sus cosas y las tomo dispuesto a irse, ¿Qué se creía aquel profesorsucho de quinta que seguramente en sueños pensó en estudiar en la mejor escuela de música del mundo?…El conservatoria de música de Austria.

Siempre era lo mismo, le decía que no le inspiraba nada, era duro con el, en un principio le soporto ya que debía reconocer le había admirado (aun lo hacia) pero ahora con el ego tan grande que había adquirido la situación era diferente.

-Tienes razón, tu talento es único y sobre pasa los estándares normales, iras a Austria estudiaras ahí, seguramente pensaras que no tienen nada que enseñarte, serás el mejor y formaras parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica pero…jamás pasaras a la historia por que tus interpretaciones son vacías-

Milo se quedo de piedra nadie jamás le había hablado de aquel modo…-¿Cómo te…Como te atreves a…-

-¿a decirte la verdad?, duele no es así niño-

-No soy un niño, y no es verdad eso que dices es mentira-

-Lo es, tu mismo debes saberlo has una prueba, escucha algún disco donde este grabada tu interpretación debes tener muchas cintas después reflexiona y responde esta sencilla pregunta ¿Qué sientes?, tan solo eso si no sientes nada tengo razón y regresaras aquí, y si no la tengo no lo hagas no necesitas regresar mas-

El joven le miro unos segundos antes de salir de aquel lugar, el mayor se quedo parado observando el umbral de la puerta por donde su joven alumno saliera momentos antes una figura entro por aquella misma puerta, era un hombre idéntico a el.

-Saga ¿no que crees que eres muy duro con el?, el muchacho es muy talentoso me recuerda a ti-

El aludido miro a su reflejo unos segundos antes de contestar…-lo se, por eso mismo lo hago ¿Recuerdas como era yo en aquel entonces?, mi soberbia no me permitió llegar a donde quería y mi sueño se vio truncado el lo tiene todo Kanon pero debe aprender que la soberbia y el orgullo no te llevan a nada-

-supongo que tienes razón aun así sigo creyendo que es muy bueno-

-lo es sin duda, solo le falta una sola cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Pasión Kanon, a sus interpretaciones les falta pasión encontrando aquello no habrá nada que evite que trascienda, nada-

-bien, vallamos a comer muero de hambre-

Por primera vez el gemelo sonrío …-de acuerdo ¿Qué será hoy?-

-Comida Hindú-

-¿sigues con eso?, ahhh no cabe duda que Shaka te ha trastornado el cerebro-

-cállate, anda vamos-

Los gemelos salieron de aquella estancia, el gemelo mayor echo un ultimo vistazo al hermoso piano que alguna vez perteneciera a el, recordándole tantas cosas, la figura del joven rubio apareció en su mente por unos momentos, en verdad esperaba que el joven regresara quería que Milo fuese lo que el no fue…El mejor pianista de todos los tiempos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo había llegado a su casa de bastante mal humor, en cuanto llego se encerró en su recamara, ni siquiera se atrevió a saludar a su adorada abuela.

Su Madre se encontraba preocupada pero no se atrevía a irrumpir en la recamara de su hijo, cuando estaba de ese humor era mejor dejarlo solo así le había aconsejado su suegra.

En su cuarto el rubio sostenía sobre sus manos una cinta de video, ahí se encontraba la grabación de su ultimo concierto con Julliard, cuando la prestigiosa escuela daba sus acostumbrados conciertos al aire libre en el central Park, había sido magnifica todos le habían aplaudido…entonces ¿Por qué esa inseguridad?, la verdad es que la palabras de su maestro le habían calado hondo, no debería mostrar inseguridad pero la tenia.

Al final después de una enorme lucha interna, puso el video la imagen se dejo ver ahí aparecía el, hermoso con su majestuoso piano deleitando a los presentes con sus interpretaciones, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento recordando lo que había sentido en aquel momento, lo que sentía en este momento.

Y entonces sucedió no dejo terminar el video, no necesitaba mas con aquello le bastaba para saber que, Saga Karisteas tenia razón, sus interpretaciones eran hermosas pero…completamente vacías.

No había sentido nada al escucharse y eso no debía ser así, aun recordaba cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar a Saga Karisteas cuando contaba con a penas 7 años, era muy pequeño pero aquella interpretación le conmovió a tal punto que fue ahí cuando decidió que seria pianista.

Ya había comenzado a tocar el piano pues su padre gran admirador de la música clásica y de sus grandes interpretes le había regalado uno, le había dicho que su madre le inculco el amor a la música.

Su abuela solía encerrarse en su cuarto, donde ponía en aquel "aparato tan gracioso", como había llamado el al Fonógrafo de su abuela cuando lo vio por primera vez; ella ponía en particular un disco que a el le maravillaba, era su favorito.

Su abuela decía que perteneció al mejor pianista de todos los tiempos cuando hablaba de el, siempre le brillaban sus ojos celestes de una forma especial.

Milo quería ser recordado como aquel pianista, quería que dijeran que había sido el mejor y no, no lo hacia por egocentrismo como podía pensar la mayoría no, el simplemente lo hacia por el enorme amor que le tenia a la música.

Molesto se tiro sobre su cama, el hecho de que Saga tuviera razón no era lo que le molestaba en si, si no el que tendría que humillarse pidiendo disculpas, y eso era algo que a el no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, no sabia si asistir o no.

Al final no llego a ninguna resolución termino agotado y se durmió.

Al otro día se levanto desayuno en su cuarto, se despidió de su abuela con un parco "nos vemos pronto", y salio de su casa rumbo a la casa de Saga.

Tomo el camino mas largo así tendría tiempo para pensar, mientras lo hacia no se percato que había ido a parar a una solitaria calle, las casas que ahí se encontraban eran humildes por decirlo de una manera, la mayoría parecía caerse en pedazos, sin saberlo había ido a parar a una de las zonas de mayor pobreza de la ciudad, la calle tenia mal olor, lo que le provoco nauseas, no se parecía en nada al lugar en el que vivía.

Decidido a salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí, comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso sin embargo algo o mas bien un sonido logro captar su atención, se trataba de una melodía.

Alguien estaba tocando el piano, podía reconocer el sonido de aquel amado instrumento para el a distancia, sus pasos comenzaron a guiarlo hacia el lugar de donde salía aquella melodía…

Pronto se olvido del olor o de la podredumbre que ahí se encontraba, se hallaba exquisitamente sorprendido, jamás imagino que alguien pudiese tocar la magistral obra de _Achille-Claude Debussy…_la tan aclamada "_Claire de Lune"_, de aquella manera tan sublime.

¡Ni el tocaba así! tuvo que reconocer abrumado, la melodía era interpretada con tal sentimiento, con tal pasión que lo conmovían…¡Eso era!, ahora lo entendía lo que Saga había querido decirle todo este tiempo era que le faltaba pasión.

Dejo sus cavilaciones de lado una vez que sus pasos le llevaron al interior de aquella vieja casona, la madera del suelo crujía a cada paso que daba, las paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas se encontraban amarillentas, sucias.

En ellas no había decoración alguna, y los pocos muebles que adornaban aquella casa estaban llenos de polvo o tapados con unas sabanas, que algunas vez ostentaron el color blanco.

En el techo podían apreciarse las telarañas donde colgaban algunos insectos, ya sea las arácnidas tejedoras o sus indefensas presas.

El lugar era demasiado tétrico, no había luz que iluminara el lugar, parecía sacado de su peor pesadilla.

La casa parecía como si llevara años deshabitada pero…¡La música provenía de allí!, era imposible ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco y comenzaba a escuchar cosas?, ¿seria algún fantasma?, un escalofrío recorrió su columna ante esta idea.

Un crujido parecido a un "crack", bajo sus pies llamo su atención al levantar el pie se fijo en el desagradable insecto que había aplastado, una cucaracha, hizo una mueca de asco aquellos animalejos le desagradaban en demasía…aghhh insectos.

Limpio la planta de su zapato, ya había visto suficiente pensaba salir de aquel lugar sin embargo la música inundo de nuevo sus sentidos, armándose de valor y repitiéndose mentalmente que era un "_idiota"_, ya que los fantasmas no existían se encamino hacia la habitación de donde provenía la pieza de Debussy.

Al entrar se quedo asombrado ante lo que veía, ya que en aquel viejo cuarto encontró a un anciano tocando sobre un hermoso piano de cola de aquellos antiguos que ya se fabricaban.

El anciano ataviado en aquellos viejos ropajes no interrumpió su interpretación aun cuando noto que tenia un "extraño visitante", una vez que la pieza concluyo, entonces se permitió mirar al intruso.

Los penetrantes zafiros del anciano estudiaron al joven delante de el, era un chiquillo de no mas de 13 años, vestía ropa fina y tenia unos rizos, largos sedosos y dorados, y como ojos unas preciosas turquesas con una chispa, una chispa que le trajo el recuerdo de otro par de hermoso celeste…-¿Quién eres?-…pregunto al chiquillo.

-Me llamo Milo señor-…dijo el chiquillo aun si atreverse a acercarse al anciano, no valla a ser que mordiera…-Y lamento haber entrado así a su casa, es solo que me encanta la canción de Debussy y no pude evitar entrar-…dijo sonriendo, no se explicaba el por que pero aquellos zafiros le transmitían paz y confianza, por eso se permitió sonreír genuinamente.

El anciano se sorprendió no esperaba que un joven de esa edad supiese de música clásica, aunque si era de buena familia seguramente frecuentaban operas y conciertos, le observo con mas atención y se fijo en las manos del joven, las cuales sostenían un par de libros…eran largas y delicadas, manos de artista, como las que alguna vez tuvo el.

Ahora lo entendía el chico debía tocar el piano…-valla no pensé que aun fuese capaz de tener audiencia-…comento con nostalgia y un toque de sarcasmo el anciano.

-Toca usted muy bien-…dijo Milo sin saber que mas decir…-ehh debo irme tengo clase-…dijo el rubio despidiéndose, se había dado la vuelta con la intención de salir de allí, sin embargo detuvo sus pasos se volvió hacia el anciano para saciar su curiosidad…-por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

El anciano le miro como si intentase acordarse de su propio nombre, unos segundos después con una amarga sonrisa contesto la pregunta del chico…-Seiya, mi nombre es Seiya Kou-

-¿Seiya…Kou?-…dijo el chico con sus enormes turquesas debido a la sorpresa que aquella revelación le acababa de traer.

_Continuara…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola que tal?, bien se que el primer capitulo no dice mucho y que nuestra estrella fugaz sale hasta el final y todo anciano pero ya veran conforme avance la historia, bien debo hacer algunas acotaciones:

1.- Es un Seiya x Usagi, como mencione en un principio pero me temo que mamo-chan no aparecera ya que aquí el rival de Seiya sera alguien mas, necesitaba salir de mi rutina de poner siempre a mamoru y a seiya de rivales.

2.- Este fic nacio como todos mis fics…con una cancion "El Hombre del Piano", cancion que le da el titulo.

3.- Mi querido bichin O, bueno cuando comencé a maquinar la historia cada vez que veia al pequeño prodigio que conoceria a Seiya no pude sacar el bello rostro de mi bicho de la cabeza, no puedo evitarlo siempre lo he visto como un talentoso y apasionado pianista o un rebelde y sexy guitarrista de un grupo de rock, supongo que va con su personalidad XD, como sea acostumbro a meter personajes de otro anime en mis fics (sin importar de que serie sean), que cumplan con los requisitos de algun personaje, aunque me encanta invertar personajes originales tambien me fascina tomarlos y meterlos en alguna historia ya que puedo imaginarmelos en la historia.

4.- El personaje de Milo esta inspirado en el Milo del que hubiese sido el mejor fic que hubiese leido de haber sido terminado "Coleccionista de Canciones", donde es un talentoso pianista aunque las circunstancia y personalidad son completamente diferentes, en este fic sera muy "Milo" XD, en cuanto a Saga y a Kanon son participaciones especiales ya que solo apareceran 1 o 2 veces no mas.

5.- "_**Claire de Lune", **__de Claude Debussy es una de mis melodias favoritas O me encanta, y creo que va muy bien con el fic me gustaria que la escucharan conforme pasa el momento en el que Milo es atraido por la melodia, es hermosa._


	2. Ella

Y aquí con las actualizaciones quiero dedicar este capitulo a aquellas personas que han seguido mi fic y que me han pedido que regrese con actualizaciones y se han tomado la molestia de acosarme por msn, mail y demas jejeje gracias bellas por su entusiasmo *O* esto va para todos (sobre todo para Lucyana Li Kou Mosha por sierto tu shot navideño esta en camino dos actualizaciones mas y ahí va), en fin vallamos a lo concreto el fic…

_**El hombre del piano**_

_**Cap. 2 Recordando el pasado**_

_**By .S.R**_

La elegante estancia era inundada por la intensidad de _"Sangre Vienesa", _que era interpretada tan soberbiamente por su joven pupilo.

Saga debia reconocer que se halla maravillado, Milo parecía otro estaba irreconocible tocaba con tanta pasion, tanta intensidad, que podia sentir los sentimientos que transmitían aquella melodia.

Honestamente llego pensar que aquel dia Milo no llegaria, conforme el tiempo pasaba perdia las esperanzas llego a sentirse deprimido ya que el esperaba que Milo entendiese y lo hizo, valla que lo hizo.

No sabia explicar a que se debia el cambio pero le veia diferente.

Las ultimas notas de Sangre Vienesa se dejaron escuchar para que al finalizar, el angel rubio abriese sus ojos.

-Bien-…murmuro el peliañil, sin expresar abiertamente que le habia encantado no podia permitirse esa debilidad.

Milo suspiro y sonrio, sabia que no conseguiría nada mas de su maestro asi que tan solo se limito a pararse de banco donde se hallaba sentado, y comenzar a tomar sus pertenencias en silencio.

Saga no dijo nada tan solo se limito a observarlo; Milo debía admitir que aquellas miradas le ponían los nervios de punta, es como si Saga buscase algo o quien sabe que cosas pasaran por su cabeza, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba de conocerle el mayor era todo un misterio para el.

-¡Pequeño demonio! ¿Todavía aquí?-…dijo una alegre voz desde el umbral de la puerta, Milo pego un saltito al ver al gemelo de su profesor, para acto seguido regalarle una radiante sonrisa.

Kanon era la copia de Saga pero a la vez eran tan diferentes; el gemelo menor era de su agrado ya que era tan simpático, solía charlar alegremente con el.

-¿no me digas que el negrero de mi hermano te sigue haciendo trabajar?-…su gemelo le miro con mala cara pero este le ignoro.

Milo soltó a reír a carcajada limpia…Dioses era tan bello…lastima que fuese tan pequeño, además el ya tenia ocupado su corazón por que si no…y suponía su hermano estaba en las mismas…

-no, para nada de hecho creo que el culpable soy yo, pero debo retirarme-

-bien nos vemos después, saludos a tu tio-

Milo volvió a reír…-Claro, aunque creo que tu lo veras antes que yo-…dijo el menor…-bien nos vemos-…se despido de ambos gemelos y salio de aquel lugar.

-ah que mi sobrino, ¿ha mejorado mucho no es así?-

-si, noto un cambio que no puedo descifrar-

-¿no estará enamorado?-

-No lo creo eso podría notarlo no, es algo diferente…no se decirlo-

-mmm como sea ha sido para bien ¿no?-…el otro tan solo asintió…-en fin ¿vienes a comer?-

-Si, pero por favor no mas comida Hindu ¿quieres?-

-Exagerado, pero no hoy haremos honor a nuestra patria sera Griega-

-Valla era hora, me tenias condenado con cuanto invento se te ocurriera-…dijo con dramatismo.

El gemelo le saco la lengua…-Calla copia chafa que bien que te lo comias-

-bah es que no me queda de otra, bien no importa vallamos a comer-

Kanon haciéndose el ofendido tan solo camino fuera de la habitación sabiendo que su gemelo le seguria…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo caminaba presuroso por aquellas calles, a pesar de los dias que llevaba yendo a aquel lugar aun no se sentía del todo confiado, en realidad sentía que no se acostumbraría aun así no deseaba faltar.

Sentia que las visitas frecuentes a Seiya le estaban ayudando, el mismo podia notar como tocaba diferente, ese misterioso anciano resulto ser un buen maestro, no es que Saga no lo fuese es solo que…era mas expresivo a veces notaba como se perdia en algun lugar suponia de su pasado, sus ojos estaba llenos de añoranza y tristeza.

Esperaba conocer la historia que guardaba aquel viejo piano.

Llego a la casa del anciano, no se molestaba en tocar sabia que siempre estaba abierto ya que nadie se atrevia a entrar ya que solian decir que estaba demente, su presencia ya habia dado pie a comentarios de las personas de ahí, cosas a veces por demas inverosímiles como que era un ser celestial que el viejo habia encantado con su "magia", para no estar solo o hasta que era el angel de la muerte que le visitaba y aun no se decidia a llevarselo.

¡Que estupidos! Pensaba Milo, en fin realmente no era algo a lo que darle importancia, encontró al viejo tocando como siempre, se sentó en el mueble de siempre a disfrutar de las notas de _"La Sinfonía Fantástica" _de Berlioz.

El anciano no se molesto en mirarle sabia que tenia ahí a su extraño espectador, para el la música debía fluir para asi poder llevar a los corazones de las personas lo que el interprete quería expresar, en su caso simplemente nostalgia, recuerdos de una vida anterior…

Sin duda esta canción le traia mas recuerdos ya que lo remontaba a aquel día, el día en que _ella _llego a su vida.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas de manera grácil, para dar vida a las ultimas notas de aquella melodía, solo entonces se permito mirar con aquellos tristes zafiros al pequeño rubio.

-Hola-...dijo el chiquillo por todo saludo.

-Hola-…contesto…-te veo mas animado el día de hoy-

-si, siento que he mejorado eso me alegra-

-eso es bueno, pero recuerda no debes aflojar-…el blondo asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y cuando el mayor le hizo la indicación de que se sentara a su lado en el piano, este obedeció sin chistar aunque aun pensando en la forma de expresar su curiosidad…

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-adelante-

-Usted…Usted sabe ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo? Alguna vez lo menciono-

-Si, es lo que te ayuda tocar con el corazón, sin amor no hay forma en que puedas tocar los corazones de las personas de la forma en que deseas-

-amor…entiendo ¿es necesario enamorarse para saber de que habla?-…dijo haciendo un adorable puchero… ¡rayos! de ser así estaba en problemas sentía que aun era muy pequeño para enamorarse, si estaban esperando a que eso sucediera tal vez nunca tocaría bien…

El mayor sonrío al ver la expresión del menor, y como se intensificaban conforme sabrá dios que cosas pasaban por su cabeza, aunque una idea se daba.

-No, no lo es, no negare que el amar te hace tocar de manera gloriosa pero…yo ya sabia esto aun sin enamorarme se trata tan solo de que lo comprendas-

-pero aun así… ¿Cómo comprenderé yo el amor?-…su ceño aun estaba fruncido.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-

-¿Cómo?-

Seiya aun no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero sentía que debía hacerlo, para liberarse, para liberarla; además el chiquillo le causaba confianza es como si algo le dijese que debía contárselo y si le ayudaba que mejor.

Levanto la tapa del piano desde donde saco unas hojas pautadas, melodías sin terminar pensó Milo, entre aquellas desgatadas hojas se encontraba una fotografía, una vieja fotografía que en cuanto Milo contemplo casi provoca que se caiga del banco.

-ella es…-musito.

-Ella es la mujer que lo significo todo en mi vida, y por la que termine aquí hundido en la miseria y la soledad-

-¿Como…como ocurrió?-…susurro contemplando la fotografía de la hermosa mujer.

Seiya sonrío mientras sus ojos se perdían en los recuerdos, de pronto ya no se encontró en aquel viejo cuarto en compañía del pequeño rubio si no que se encontraba en la fastuosa sala de la enorme mansión de su hermano.

Todo ocurrió en el Otoño de 1927 en aquel entonces habia decidido tomarme unas vacaciones ya que me hallaba demasiado cansado de las diferentes presentaciones y necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Sin embargo descansar fue lo menos que pude hacer, mi estadía en casa de mi hermano se regó como pólvora y la mayoría de las personas de la alta sociedad me pedían que tocase alguna pieza en sus fiestas.

La primera de ellas fue la que se dio en casa de mi hermano con motivo de mi llegada, era una pequeña reunión de bienvenida que mi cuñada organizo en mi honor, mi hermano podía ser bastante voluntarioso y alguien difícil de manejar, pero Mina era capaz de lograr que hiciese lo que le apetecía.

No me queje después de todo se que ella lo hacia con buena intención, además jamás podría arrepentirme de aquella fiesta, ya que esa fue la primera vez que la vi…

En medio de la reunión me pidieron que tocara una pieza, había un hermoso piano de cola, su color negro contrastaba de una fantástica forma contra los claros colores de las paredes de la sala de reuniones.

A paso raudo me dirigí hacia el piano, me senté ante el y deje a mis dedos imponer el ritmo de _"Sinfonía Fantástica"_, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía, en aquel momento me sentía en paz, estaba orgulloso de quien era y de lo que había logrado, tenia tantas metas y tantos sueños y aun así…

Aun así me sentía vacío, algo me faltaba pero no podía distinguir el que, eso a veces me ponía nostálgico; la melodía termino y al abrir los ojos me encontré rodeado de la multitud, quienes aplaudían extasiados, completamente maravillados con lo que acababan de escuchar, me levante e hice una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, los aplausos no cesaban y yo comencé a recorrer a la multitud con mi vista, y fue ahí entonces que la vi por primera vez.

No podía creer como es que no la había notado, si ante mi tenia a la mujer mas hermosa que había tenido la oportunidad de ver y en aquel entonces yo solía estar rodeado de las mujeres mas hermosas, cantantes, actrices, modelos.

Pero ella, ella era única tenia una belleza no solo arrebatadora, largo y sedoso cabello rubio, un cuerpo escultural ataviado en aquel elegante vestido vino con toques negros, un rostro hermoso, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la belleza de aquellos ojos celestes que poseía, con aquella luz de inocencia que me cautivo.

Desde ese instante quede prendado de ella y supe que estaba destinada a cambiar mi vida por completo.

Ella estaba acompañando a Mina y a mi hermano, así que me acerque hasta ellos, reconozco que lo hice con la intención de conocerla.

-Estuviste magnifico-...fue con el comentario con el que me recibió mi hermano.

-Gracias, agradezco tus palabras pero creo que exageras-

-no, es verdad es usted fantástico-…la dulce voz del ángel llego como música a mis oídos, para mi no existió melodía mas hermosa a partir de aquel momento que el sonido de su voz.

-muchas gracias señorita…-…deje la frase en el aire esperando a que se presentara o que alguien lo hiciera.

-Tsukino, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-…dijo extendiéndome la mano la cual tome de manera delicada para depositar un beso sobre ella.

Estuvimos conversando con ellos un rato, hasta que mi hermano y su esposa fueron requeridos por los demás invitados, pensaba que la suerte estaba de mi lado al quedarme solo con ella pero…no fue así, ya que una señora de sociedad amiga de Mina copo mi atención, para cuando pude destrabarme de aquella conversación, busque a Serena por todos lados pero me fue imposible encontrarla.

Frustrado pensé que se había retirado, aunque no me daría por vencido encontraría la forma de volverla a ver; y aquella oportunidad se presento aquella misma noche cuando abrumado de aquel ambiente me retire al balcón para pensar un rato, y fue ahí que me la tope por segunda vez en la noche.

-No pensé encontrarla aquí-…dije al verla, ella me sonrío.

-Lo se, pero es agradable estar aquí me relaja-

-si, tiene razón es un lugar pacifico sobre todo cuando se tiene la espectacular vista de la luna y las estrellas-…dije señalando al cielo estrellado.

Ella asintió, estuvimos rodeados de un agradable silencio

-¿Cómo lo hace?-…fue ella quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿disculpa?-…dije en señal de que no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Cómo logras transmitir todos esos sentimientos a la gente?, es decir cuando tocas estas tan concentrado, tu rostro muestra cada una de las emociones por las que pasas al tocar la melodía y eso es lo mismo que transmites al publico-

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, en aquel entonces eso era algo que aun me costaba entender…-supongo que por la pasión, un artista sin pasión no puede llamarse a si mismo artista, si no realiza su trabajo con amor, hay que amar lo que hacemos para poder lograrlo-

-amor-…musito ella muy bajito casi para si misma, clavo su vista en la luna…-¿Esta usted enamorado?-

Yo reí, reí por que hasta aquel entonces jamás había llegado a sentir ese sentimiento aun cuando los artistas nos jactamos de entenderlo…-no, aun no-…admití…-pero creo que muy pronto podré conocer el significado que todo aquello encierra-…dije misteriosamente no sabiendo si ella captaba mi mensaje o no.

Hablamos un rato mas de trivialidades hasta que tuvo que retirarse, me encontré a mi mismo cautivado de tal modo con ella que deseaba saber mas de ella, me consolé con saber que era prima de Mina y como tal tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

Durante los siguientes días pensé en como abordar a mi cuñada para saber mas sobre ella, pero me encontré hablando con mi hermano de ella, en aquella ocasión Yaten me dijo algo que no me agrado y cuyo significado no entendería hasta la segunda vez que la vi.

Le había preguntado por ella haciéndolo pasar como simple curiosidad pero Yaten no se trago el cuento del todo…-¿Te interesa?-…me pregunto de golpe.

-No, admito que es bella pero no ya te dije es simple curiosidad-…Yaten me miro inquisidoramente tratando de evaluar mi expresión, como no llego a ninguna conclusión termino por rendirse o al menos eso quise creer.

-Mas te valdría, no debes interesarte ella no es para ti, jamás lo seria-…dijo regresando la atención a su taza de café, a mi me molesto ¿acaso me creía tan poca cosa para una mujer tan fina como ella?, quise decirle que teníamos la misma sangre y el estaba casado con una mujer de la misma categoría, no solo eso si no que además era su prima, sin embargo me abstuve de hacer comentario alguno.

A la siguiente noche recibí una invitación para una fiesta de compromiso, venia de la mansión Black y me pedían que deleitase a los invitados con mis melodías, no sabia si aceptar pero Yaten y Mina me instaron a que lo hiciera ya que Diamante Black era alguien demasiado importante como para despreciarle, sin contar que tenia la esperanza de volver a verle.

Fue así que ese día nos encaminamos juntos hacia la mansión Black, cabe señalar que si la mansión de mi hermano me parecía fastuosa la mansión Black le hacia quedarse corta, era realmente magnifica, en el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad no había tenido la oportunidad de ver lugar semejante a ese.

Llegamos donde un hombre de traje nos recibió, era el encargado de recibir las invitaciones, Yaten y yo presentamos la nuestra, el hombre las tomo para después concedernos el paso hacia el interior; nos encontramos en el recibidor donde una atractiva mujer de cabellos negros nos recibió…-Sean bienvenidos a la mansión Black, si me permiten les conduciré al salón de recepciones-…y sin mas nos condujo a la lo largo de un enorme pasillo iluminado tenuemente, la alfombra que adornada el piso tenia un diseño realmente muy sofisticado, era roja con algunos adornos dorados, a lo largo del pasillo se encontraban apostados diferentes cuadros de los que deduje debieron ser diferentes miembros de la familia Black, el ultimo y que llamo mi atención era de dos atractivos hombres uno de cabellos blancos, y otro de cabellos negros con reflejos azules.

Llegamos ante una imponente puerta de madera con diversos diseños de dragones tallados completamente a mano, me hubiese encantado admirarla un poco mas pero nuestra anfitriona no nos dio tiempo a mas, ya que abrió la puerta indicándonos que entráramos hacia adentro.

-Disfruten la velada-…nos dijo con una sonrisa para después desaparecer por aquella puerta.

El salón de recepciones era tan impresionante como el resto de la mansión, de paredes blancas tenia finos tapices en diversos lugares, sin contar los bellos y seguramente costosos cuadros, obras de arte, esculturas, candelabros…todo en aquella sala gritaba arte, hasta el techo era una digna obra de arte que recordaba a la famosa capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel.

Pero sin duda lo que a mis ojos era lo más bello de aquella habitación, era el inigualable y hermoso piano de marfil de color blanco que se apostaba en medio del salón.

No deberían de existir muchos pianos como aquel, sin duda alguna me deslumbro como lo lograría con cualquier buen pianista, quise acercarme y tocarlo pero me contuve estaba seguro que me pedirían que tocase en aquel piano y yo, lo haría con gusto sonreí imperceptiblemente ante la idea.

El ambiente era agradable, podía ver a los diferentes invitados charlando unos con otros de diversos temas, con una bella melodía instrumental de fondo _"Sueño de amor" _de Liszt, pude distinguir, una melodía que sin duda me seguiría por el resto de mis días.

En algún momento de la velada la música se paro, los invitados dirigieron su atención hacia la parte alta de las escaleras, donde hizo su aparición uno de los hombres del cuadro el de cabellos negros, llevaba del brazo a una linda joven de cabellos negros, los cuales le llegaban a la altura del hombre de constitución delgada, menuda.

Ambos parecían felices, las sonrisas que adornaban su rostro era señal de ello, ambos chicos descendieron de las escaleras al tiempo en que la gente comenzaba a aplaudir, el chico tan solo se limito a agradecer y hacer una reverencia una vez que se hallaba al pie de las escaleras, la joven le imito.

Los invitados aplaudían, de pronto todos fijaron su vista nuevamente a la parte alta de las escaleras, yo seguí si mirada por inercia y fue ahí que mi mundo se detuvo, arriba se encontraba ella.

Se veían aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, de algún modo en aquel momento sentí como el amor me golpeaba como una brisa de verano, sonreí como tonto ante su magnifica imagen, sin embargo aquella sonrisa no duro mucho y mi gesto se volvió de contrariedad al verla bajar del brazo de otro de los integrantes de aquel cuadro, el hombre de cabellos blancos, ambos bajaban al mismo paso al tiempo en que repartían pequeñas sonrisas de cordialidad a los presentes.

Una vez que llegaron al pie de las escaleras, el tomo la mano de ella envuelta en una fina seda blanca y deposito un beso cortes en ella, después se dispuso a saludar a los dos jóvenes de cabellera negra, a ella con un delicado beso en la mano, y a el con un fraternal abrazo.

Los aplausos se detuvieron y el hombre de cabellos blancos tomo la palabra…-Es un honor para mi contar con la presencia de todos ustedes, quiero agradecer que compartan conmigo y mi bella esposa-…dijo señalando a la rubia…-este momento de felicidad que compartimos con ustedes y…-…a partir de ese momento todo lo demás que dijo se volvió borroso, mi mente no estaba en aquel lugar ya que aun trataba de procesar lo que recién había escuchado…ella era su esposa, ella no era libre, ella era la esposa de Diamante Black y por lo tanto ella y yo no teníamos oportunidad alguna.

Mi corazón se oprimió, mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo, en aquel momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no supe que fue lo que vi en aquel momento pero, fue ahí que supe que, sin importar que ella fuese o no libre, sin importar si podríamos estar juntos, ella me había atrapado y nada en el mundo me podría liberar de aquel amor…

_Continuara…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sangre Vienesa: Strauzz**_

_**Sinfonia Fantastica: Berlioz**_

_**Sueño de amor: Liszt**_

Hola que tal? Jajá jajá a que esto no se lo esperaban neh? O tal vez si, mmm quien sabe pero yo les habia dicho en esta ocasión Darien no seria el rival de amores de Seiya iba a cambiar un poco eso ahora la pregunta seria ¿Qué es lo que hara Seiya?, ¿podra Serena corresponder ese amor?, ¿Diamante sera un malvado y cruel villano?...mmm no lo sabremos hasta el proximo capitulo pero…lo que si es que nada es lo que parece y se toparan con muchas sorpresas…

Como sea quiero agradecer enormemente y de todo corazon todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, y mas aun a aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review aunque no lo crean en esta epoca de crisis de inspiración por la que pase fueron sus palabras las que me alentaron y lograron que mis bicho musos se apiadaran de mi y regresaran de sus vacaciones XD.

No es verdad, gracias de ante mano por ello quiero dejarles un enorme saludo, unas enormes felicitaciones y desearles unas felices fiestas ojala que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos (no trabajando como yo ¬¬), y que todos sus propositos se cumplan…con cariño…

XOXO

_**Umi la bicha vampira**_ XD

Nota: sus reviews anonimos los respondere aquí y los demas seran por el reply.

Serenalucy: gracias por tu comentario, agradezco que te parezca interesante y aunque si tarde un poco aquí esta el capie.

P.D. a la chica que me pido el Yaten x Serena tambien esta en proceso de creación mas pronto de lo que imaginas estara aquí.


	3. Clases

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Naoko Takeuchi, nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría, hago esto para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.

_Nota: a partir de este capitulo, y unos cuantos más serán narrados en tercera persona, hasta que regresemos al presente._

_**El hombre del piano**_

_**Cap. 3 Clases**_

Los presentes se hallaban conmocionados, toda la pasión y sentimientos con que era interpretada tan majestuosamente aquella pieza clásica, era memorable.

Por unos instantes les pareció ser transportados al momento en que el genio musical de Strauss creo aquella pieza.

Tal vez fuese producto de su imaginación pero para Seiya las teclas de aquel bello piano eran mas suaves de lo que esperaba, tocarlo era como tocar una mujer por que para el se asemejaban.

Finalmente la pieza culmino, provocando una sonora ovación por parte de los presentes que extasiados, deseaban seguir escuchando al joven prodigio.

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia a los presentes agradeciendo los aplausos, finalmente el anfitrión de la velada se acerco a el, por supuesto no iba solo su bella y elegante esposa le acompañaba.

Seiya era conciente que mirar a esa mujer de aquella manera no era correcto, como tampoco lo era el sentimiento que albergaba hacia ella, pero no podía evitarlo era simplemente inevitable.

-Kou-san, toca usted de una manera en verdad prodigiosa, es mejor de lo que me habían comentado, esplendido-…halago el hombre de cabellos blancos, Seiya sonrío ante aquello y tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Agradezco sus palabras, y me halaga que me halla invitado-

-No tiene que agradecer, en verdad tenia muchos deseos de escucharle, soy un gran amante de la música clásica, gusto que comparto con mi bella esposa-…dijo señalando a la rubia que llevaba del brazo, la cual desde que había llegado no despegaba aquellas orbes celestes de la figura frente a ellos.

-Permítame le presento, aunque me parece que ya se conocen, Serena Black, mi esposa-…dijo señalando a la rubio quien extendió la mano, en cuyo dorso el pelinegro deposito un galante beso.

-Un placer verlo de nuevo, Kou-san-…dijo con formalidad la rubia con una discreta sonrisa.

-El placer es mío-…dijo el devolviendo el saludo.

El peliblanco tan solo asintió…-Espero que siga disfrutando de la velada-

-No tenga duda de ello, Black-sama-

-Oh, no por favor no me llame con tanta formalidad Diamante esta bien-

-Lo misma va para usted entonces, Seiya esta bien-

-De acuerdo será como guste, por cierto antes de que tenga que retirarme a seguir cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como anfitrión, me gustaría pedirle un favor-

-¿Un favor?, claro si esta en mis manos con gusto le ayudare-…a pesar de saber que de algún modo aquel hombre poseía algo que el deseaba, Seiya descubrió con pesar que no era alguien desagradable al menos no en el tiempo en que llevaban conversando, esperaba que presentara alguna faceta de hombre cruel y despiadado, así se sentiría menos culpable por los sentimientos de rondaban por su mente con respecto a aquella mujer.

-Vera, mi esposa fue un su juventud una prodigiosa pianista sin embargo por asuntos fuera de nuestra voluntad tuvo que dejarlo, hace poco me comento que deseaba retomar sus clases y ahora que supe que, usted pasara una larga temporada con nosotros, me gustaría solicitarle sus servicios como profesor-

Seiya no pudo evitar impresionarse, ¡Aquel hombre estaba loco!, eso tenia que ser como es posible que le pusiese la tentación tan cerca, por que ahora que sabia que ella era prohibida, había pensado alejarse de ella, así no sucumbiría y entonces venia aquel hombre con ese proposición que amenazaba con destruir su salud mental, y es que mientras una parte de el deseaba aceptar su propuesta para pasar mas tiempo con ella, la otra le pedía que la rechazara, y que después tomara un vuelo al lugar mas lejano posible.

¿Qué hacer?, se dijo así mismo después de una ardua pelea interna y cuando la razón parecía haber ganado la batalla, se permitió ver aquellos ojos celestes y fue ahí cuando su cordura se perdió, cuanta razón tenia cuando tiempo después rememoraba ese recuerdo, advertía con amargura que aquel fue el momento que definió su derrumbe, su catástrofe como solía llamarla el.

-De acuerdo, acepto-

-Me parece perfecto-…dijo sonriendo el peliblanco…-¿Cuándo podrían comenzar?-

-Realmente yo dispongo de bastante tiempo, así que si desean poner la hora por mi no hay problema-

-De acuerdo, ¿le parece que sea tres días a la semana?-

-Claro-

-Bien, en estos momentos debo retirarme para atender aun invitado muy importante pero me gustaría que comiera mañana, conmigo y mi esposa para que arregle con ella el horario, finalmente ella será su alumna-…dijo mirando a la aludida, la cual correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza, que la propuesta de su esposo le parecía correcta.

-Que así sea entonces-…dijo el pelinegro.

Se despidieron con un cortes saludo para que, segundos después el matrimonio Black se encargaran de atender a sus invitados, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil se acerco a uno de los camareros para pedir una bebida y se recargo en alguna pared bastante alejado de los demás.

-¿Aburrido?-…dijo con sorna una voz a su derecha, la cual conocía bastante bien.

-Digamos que…la fiestas a las que suelo acudir son mas entretenidas-…dijo bebiendo de un sorbo lo que le restaba de bebida, frunció el ceño, se la había acabado de dos tragos, seguramente le sirvieron menos de lo normal.

El peliplata sonrío de medio de lado, antes de mutar su expresión a una seria…-Te vi hablando con los Black, ¿Algo interesante que desees compartir conmigo?-…dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mostrando indiferencia como si aquello no le interesara, cuando Seiya que conocía bien a su hermano, sabia que no era así.

-No mucho, salvo que Diamante-san me pidió que le diese clases de piano a su esposa-…dijo con tono despreocupado esperando a que su hermano zanjase el tema, y justo cuando pensaba ir por otro trago su hermano le detuvo.

-Seiya, ella no es para ti, esta casada-…dijo en tono grave.

-¿Crees que no lo se?, no fui yo quien busco el acercamiento, ¡Fue el!-…dijo intentando excusarse.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?-

-Por que seria descortés-

-Seiya, no mientas-

-No lo hago-

El peliplata suspiro tratando de calmarse, deseaba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor…-Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que salgas dañado, es todo-

Seiya sonrío, que Yaten mostrase ese lado "paterno" que nadie mas que el, (y seguramente su esposa) conocían, le hacia enternecer.

-No te preocupes, no me acercare a ella mas de lo necesario-…dijo condescendiente.

-De acuerdo, has lo que cras conveniente, confío en tu buen juicio-…y sin más el peliplata se fue en busca de su esposa.

Seiya le miro alejarse sin saber muy bien como sentirse, en verdad quería creer que cumpliría su palabra, un mesero paso a su lado y Seiya se permitió pedirle un trago mas, total ¿Qué tanto es tantito?...

Estaba perdido lo admitía, sus sentidos estaban nublados por el alcohol ya que aquel "traguito", se convirtió en muchos mas traguitos provocando su actual estado, lo peor del asunto es que aquella mansión era enorme parecía un castillo y sus pasillos un enorme laberinto, al menos en sus estado aquel lugar era un peligro.

Al fin después de un largo camino diviso una puerta a su derecha, No sin esfuerzo logro llegar a ella, tuvo que admitir que se hallaba gratamente impresionado con su descubrimiento, aquel lugar era el paraíso de los músicos, literalmente.

Numerosos instrumentos que iban desde una guitarra hasta el mas sofisticado instrumento, violines, instrumentos de aire; también en aquel lugar pudo apreciar que se hallaban, acomodados en distintos libreros numeroso libros que podía jurar hablaban de la música, se acerco a un estante para tomar un libro de gruesa pasta de cuero café que, hablaba de numerosos genios de la música y sus grandes composiciones.

Pudo distinguir que entre los lujosos muebles que se apostaban allí, para que quien ahí se encontrara pudiese descansar, había un espacio, a pesar de su estado alcoholizado pudo concluir que aquel era el lugar del hermoso piano de marfil que tuvo el privilegio de tocar, todo en aquel cuarto gritaba ¡Música!

Se hubiese seguido maravillando de no ser por que un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas capto su atención, se giro hacia el lugar tan solo para encontrar con que el culpable de su sobresalto era en realidad un "ella", y no cualquiera si no la que, catalogaría después como la razón de sus desvelos.

-Oh, lamento haberlo asustado-…dijo ella con pena.

-No se preocupe, Black-sama-

-Por favor no me llame así, dígame solo Serena-…pidió ella.

-No creo que a su esposo le agrade que le llame con tanta familiaridad-…dijo el sin poder evitar cierto tono acido.

Las pupilas de ella temblaron ligeramente y el se reprendió por ello, no tenia que ser rudo finalmente ella no tenia la culpa de que el se hubiese hecho ilusiones falsas…-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser tan brusco, pero prefiero llamarle Serena-sama para evitar problemas-

Ella asintió ante sus palabras, un silencio algo incomodo se interno entre ellos…-Yo…-…comenzó ella…-Quería agradecerle que halla aceptado darme lecciones de piano-

-No tiene que agradecer, no me molesta-…"al contrario", pensó para si.

-Lamento no haberme presentado con mi apellido de casada yo…en realidad no se por que lo hice-…dijo ella sabiendo que había actuado mal, ya que ante el se presento como una mujer libre, algo que en realidad no era, aun se seguía reprendiéndose por ello, y presentía que de algún modo la molestia del pelinegro era por aquello.

-No se preocupe-…dijo el sin mas que decir.

Ella camino hasta posicionarse junto a el, y observo lo mismo que el observaba en aquellos instantes, el cuadro don una bella mujer de blancos cabellos sostenía a una pequeña de cabellos rubios, ambas sentadas frente a un piano daban la impresión de tocar al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa de la mujer era hermosa pero la de la pequeña parecía resplandecer como el mismo sol, o al menos es lo que le pareció a Seiya.

-Era mi madre, al igual que yo amaba la música, este cuarto es mi santuario personal, Diamante lo mando a construir para mi-…dijo haciendo referencia al lugar.

-Es fantástico-…dijo el refiriéndose al lugar, y entendiendo lo que seguramente sentía ella al estar ahí…-En ese caso, creo que invadí tu santuario-…dijo el tratando de bromear.

Ella contesto su sonrisa, y justo cuando el iba a dar un paso para salir de ahí, la borrachera que cargaba le paso factura ya que trastabillo, ella tratando de ayudarle termino enredándose con sus finas zapatillas, provocando que ambos fuesen a dar sobre el piso en una incomoda situación.

Seiya se hubiese reído como poseso ante lo cómico de la situación de no ser por que se percato que aquel bello rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía contar cada una de las pestañas de la rubia, esta por su parte había adquirido un delicioso sonroso debido a lo incomodo de la situación, pero un mas al sentir el aliento embriagante de aquel hombre que, con su sola presencia le perturbaba tanto.

Finalmente el pelinegro cedió a sus impulsos y aun cuando sabia que lo que haría estaba mal, no pudo resistirlo y se permitió probar aquellos labios que a su parecer le pedían a gritos ser besados.

Serena estaba realmente impactada no sabia que hacer o sentir, y justo cuando comenzaba a dejarse llevar presa de aquella pasión que transmitía aquel hombre (y que ella había admirado desde el primer momento), el rompió el beso, ayudándole a levantarse y pidiendo una torpe disculpa salio de aquel lugar antes de que ella pudiese decir algo.

Sin poder apartar su vista del lugar por donde momentos antes había salido el pelinegro, ella no pudo evitar tocar sus labios que parecían arder como el mismo fuego, fuego como el del mismo infierno en el que estaba segura ardería de seguir pensando en aquel hombre, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo simplemente mas fuerte que ella…

_-Seiya-…_fue el quedo susurro que salio de sus labios, antes de sacudir su cabeza y salir de aquel lugar, solo esperaba que con las próximas clases que tomaría con el pelinegro las cosas no se complicaran demasiado, por su bien y el de Seiya así lo esperaba…

_Continuara…_

Se lo que han de pensar, ¡Que bastarda! Tanto tiempo para salir con semejante capitulo tan corto pero ¡Hey, momento! Que las cosas tomaran su cauce a partir del siguiente capitulo, este fic no es muy largo no se si ya se los había comentado antes pero, asi sera.

No soy de fics largos de hecho prefiero los cortos, son mi estilo en fin nos vemos en el próximo capie y ahora si espero que Kami-sama se apiade de mi y me regale tiempo para mis queridas actaulizaciones, saludos…

XOXO…shokolatosos o sangrientos, como mejos os parezca…

_**Umi la vampichita**_


End file.
